The present invention relates to connector tools for seating connectors on a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
Connectors are used for data transfer interfaces in computers, buses, servers, and storage and networking systems. Some examples of connectors include the Tyco/AMP Z-PACK HS3 Backplane Connectors, the 2 mm hard metric connectors and the 2 mm VHDM connectors from Tyco/AMP, Molex, Erni, and FCI.
The long, small diameter pins of these connectors may have gold plating to improve conductivity and performance at high frequencies and for corrosion protection. Care is required to prevent damage to the pins and the plating when seating the connector on a PCB. If the connector does not seat, extracting and reseating connector may destroy the connector, damage the vias (i.e., the holes in the PCB) and any thin conductive traces in nearby vias.
A single connector tool mounted on a tool press controlled by computer numerical controlled (CNC) seats the connectors. However, multiple connector tools can be mounted on the tool press in rows so all connectors are seated onto the PCB in a single press operation. Thus, more than one connector can be damaged in a single seating operation.
Connector tools have delicate structures that are machined to tight tolerance and are typically made of high strength material such as heat treated tool steel. Despite use of high strength material, the delicate structures are susceptible to damage if dropped during a tool change or transportation.
To understand the problems we now describe certain connector tools. FIG. 1A illustrates one conventional connector tool 10 that is used to seat the Tyco/AMP Z-PACK HS3 Backplane Connector and the 2 mm hard metric connectors. FIG. 1B is an enlarged view of the thin end wall 22 of the connector tool 10 shown in FIG. 1A, while FIG. 1C is an enlarged view of the thin end wall 28. FIG. 1D is a front view of the thin end wall 28. Thin end walls 22, 28 are vulnerable to damage if dropped on the floor, for example, during a tool change or transportation.
FIG. 2A illustrates a conventional connector seating tool 120 for a custom VDHM 6×10 (60-pin) connector made by Molex and Teradyne. FIG. 2B is a top view of the connector tool 120. FIG. 2C is an enlarged view showing the individually machined pin holes such as hole 122 for mating with connector pins.
FIG. 3A is a perspective view of a conventional connector tool 170 used to seat the 2 mm hard metric connector shown in FIG. 10A. FIG. 3B is a front view showing a base 171 with two sets of spaced walls 173, 175 protruding from the base. The spaced walls 173, 175 define two slot arrays 177, 179 that mate with the connector pins. The spaced walls 173, 175 have thin outer end walls 178, 180 and thin inner end walls 184, 186. The spaced walls 173, 175 are spaced from each other by gap 176. FIG. 3C is an enlarged view of the thin outer end wall 178. FIG. 3D is an enlarged view of gap 176, and the thin inner end walls 184, 186 that are susceptible to damage.
FIG. 4A is a front view of a conventional connector tool 330 for seating the power connector 270 shown in FIG. 5A. FIG. 4B is a perspective view of the connector tool 330 showing the push shoulders such as push shoulder 336 that push on the seating areas such as area 286 of the power connector 270 in FIG. 5A. FIG. 4C is an enlarged view of tool ribs 338, 340 for sliding into the slots such as slots 280, 285 of the power connector 270 shown in FIG. 5A. Because this tool has no guiding structure, misalignment between the conventional connector tool 330 and the power connector 270 before the tool ribs 338, 340 fully engage and slide into slots 280, 285 can crush the power connector 270 on the PCB.